What Hurts the Most
by Lupes-pwne-you
Summary: Noodle is depressed and the band wants to know why. She's reluctant to express her feelings, but is seems that letting her feelins out is the one thing she really should do. Better than I can desribe. I don't own Gorillaz. Oneshot, PLEASE RR!


"_Windmill, windmill for the land… turn forever hand in hand"_ she sang softly while looking out the window. It was a rainy afternoon in Crawley England, and the dark grey and blue sky showed no sign of letting up. Noodle placed her hand on the cold window glass. Over the past few months, she slowly began to slip from her normal playful demeanor. Her childlike innocence was fading with each passing day. The truth of it was, she was attempting to cope with some feelings she had for another person, feelings at a level a teen rarely had to cope with. Her band mates were noticing it too, and each of them took it in a different way.

Murdoc choose to ignore it claiming "she's 15, she's just growing up. She not a kid anymore and she choosing an older personality."

Russell of course worried about her, she was like a little sister to him and he would do anything to protect her. Anytime he tried talking to her she just said it was nothing and beamed her old toothy grin at him.

2D was practically oblivious to the fact Noodle was displaying some new dejected mannerisms. He once found her crying hugging something to her chest but when she saw him she took off….

"_Noodle? Noodle what's wrong?" _he had said.

_She looked at him, large emerald eyes gleaming with thick pearlescent tears. A picture frame was held tightly against her chest. She stared at him and cried harder, then took off down another corridor_…

Until that day 2D had never seen her cry… the worst part was he had no idea of what he could do to help her. He bumped into Murdoc on his way down the hall.

"Oi! Watch where your going face ache!" Murdoc barked at 2D brushing himself off.

"Sorry, Muds… just spaced out then" said 2D.

"Well pay more attention, unless you want me to put another dent in your bleeding head!"

"I'm just worried about Noodle… she's seemed so down lately."

"I'll bet you she just going through puberty" said Murdoc. "Those times sucked."

"How do you even remember? You must have gone through it like what? Thirty five years ago?" joked 2D. Bad move, with that being said Murdoc punched him in the face. Nothing was broken but he did get quite the bruise.

"Will you too break it up!" yelled Russell lifting 2D to his feet. "Murdoc go sacrifice a chicken or something, I got to talk to 2D."

"Fine, I don't care what you two have to say, I'm gonna go get hammered!" said Murdoc heading in the direction of his Winnebago.

"Ya know how Noodle's been down lately… well I've been trying to talk to her and she won't let me in on anything. I think you should try talking to her" said Russell once Murdoc was out of earshot.

"Yeah, I think I might. I've wanted to talk to her for a while now" said 2D. He walked to the opposite end of Kong and took the elevator up a few floors. He came to Noodle's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in" she said in a light tone. Perhaps she was going back to normal.

2D entered and saw her; she was very dressed differently than usual. She had on a short white ruffled dress with a black corset. She played her gameboy and after a few seconds looked up. She looked taken aback when she saw him and quickly returned to the game. "Hello" she said.

"Hey Noodle, sup?" asked 2D as sweetly as he could.

"Pokemon" said Noodle flatly.

"Oh, cool. Um can I sit?" He asked.

Noodle looked up brushing her bangs out of her eyes something she rarely ever did. "Of course" she said scooting over to more of the side of the bed. She swept her bangs to the side and returned one more to the game. 2D sat beside her and looked at the game too.

"Have you ever though of growing your bangs out?" asked 2D randomly. He was just trying to make the situation less awkward, but he just proceeded to make it more so.

"Not really…why?" asked Noodle pausing her game and looking at him again. His face was so vacant, it almost never changed. Always he held that empty yet piercing stare.

"You have such a pretty face, it's a shame to hide it behind all that hair" he said grinning. She looked puzzled, but content, 2D went on talking. "Noodle you seem so different, ever since your 15th birthday you've been mellow and sad. Also that one night… you were crying…did I do something wrong? Are you in any sort of pain?"

Dear god how she wanted to tell him the truth, how she wanted to pour her heart and feelings out to him. But she couldn't find the courage.

"No, 2D really I'm perfectly fine. I'm just going through some mood swings and stuff, it's nothing to worry about. Just girly stuff" said Noodle.

"You sure, cause if there's anything I can do for you…"

"It's ok, thank you though."

"All right love" said 2D smiling and affectionately rubbing her head. "I'll leave you alone. See you later." He left the room closing the door behind him.

Noodle sat alone and sighed before turning off her gameboy. She got off the bed and walked over to her chest of drawers. She took out a framed picture and hugged it to her chest. She gently trailed her fingertips around the picture's glass. It was an awfully good picture of him. His blue hair was perfectly spiked, his black eyes luminous. She knew what level her feeling for 2D were at and she accepted them for what they were. She was in love with him, and only him. She was aware of the difference between being in love with someone and loving someone. She was more than positive she was in love with him, her someone just for her. She knew all too well that they could never be together. The age gap too wide, the feelings too different, it was never meant to be… and that's what hurt the most. Noodle returned to the giant window as the rain still poured down.

"_Love forever, love is free, let's turn forever you and me…"_


End file.
